


Come Together

by MegWebs94



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Fix-It, I'm no good at tags, POV Rey (Star Wars), Throne Room Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegWebs94/pseuds/MegWebs94
Summary: First they fight for their lives, then they fight for their pleasure...





	Come Together

**Author's Note:**

> Because I couldn't help staring at GIFs of Ben's fingers turning that Lightsaber and imagining how they could be put to better use... Also, the Throne Room Sex Scene that we all deserve!
> 
> Also, I'm going to hell. See you there!

Rey knelt in front of him, staring up at his face, silently pleading him to show her mercy through the bond they share. Snoke had claimed that he had created this link between them, but Rey could not believe that someone so twisted could possibly create something so pure. And pure it was, even though Ben was so twisted, so dark, Rey could feel the light flowing through the bond they shared, and she believed it would bring him back.

Ben had his mind sealed off from her, the bond shut tight on his end. Rey could see the anguish on his face, could read the panic in his eyes, but she could not see how they could get out of this. Snoke’s voice slowly registered in her mind, hearing the narration of the thoughts inside Ben’s head making her fate even more sure.

Suddenly, she felt a whisper inside her head, a spark of Ben’s consciousness leaking into hers. _Look at me…_

And look she did. Not at his eyes, which she had, at this point, committed to memory. No, she slowly allowed her eyes to drift down his body, a body which was exposed to her only a few days before, and she suddenly wished she could see it again before her demise.

Her eyes continued to drift, until she focused on his left hand. His right was clenched around his saber, dangerously close to the crossbeams, but his left was… twitching. Moving.

Rey wasn’t sure what he was doing, what the end goal was, but she somehow felt… Safe. For the first time in her life, she felt peace, knowledge that everything was going to work out, that she would be fine. For how long, she wasn’t sure, but she knew this as sure as she knew that Ben would be the one to save her.

She was so fixed on these thoughts that she almost forgot to watch Ben’s hand. She could again hear Snoke’s voice but could not process what he was saying. Her entire awareness had become fixated on Ben’s hand as he slowly extended two fingers, twisting and moving them in ways that ignited something inside her that she did not know existed.

And then he quickly moved them, clenching them into his fist, and Rey could have sworn that she felt her entire body convulse, her muscles seize, and a dampness appeared in her underwear. She hardly had time to process this, however, as she could sense Luke’s lightsaber, her lightsaber, flying toward her. She snatches her lightsaber out of the air and scrambles to her feet, her eyes never leaving his, not even for a moment. Time suddenly slows, then seems to stop, as they gaze into each other’s eyes. No words are needed because, in that moment, their thoughts had aligned.

Time suddenly started again, and Rey realized that Snoke’s Praetorian guards were closing in on them. She turned and began to fight, not only for her own life, but for Ben’s. She felt the Force tremble as they moved together, her drawing on his power and expertise, and him trusting her to be there. Back to back they fought, her hand on his thigh, rolling onto his back, as he manipulated the Force to keep them safe, to keep her safe.

They were separated, and Rey’s eyes tracked Ben as she battled her own guards. Her attention was not fixed where it should have been, however, and she was hurt because of her distraction She steadied herself, but felt the anguish come from Ben, the fear that she had been hurt, that she would be torn away from him. She sent the most reassuring feelings that she could muster back to him, to tell him she was OK, and she continued to fight.

Finally they were down to the last two guards, and she looked over to see Ben struggling, his movements beginning to slow, just as she felt her own slow. She felt a surge of protectiveness, of strength, that she harnessed to save them both. Executing a move that she had no reason to know how to do, much less have the skill to successfully use it in battle, she killed her guard and looked for Ben. Her heart dropped and she felt panic take over her; he had lost his saber, was fighting a guard’s weapon tucked around his neck, and she felt as though her heart stopped in that moment.

“BEN!” She screamed, the scream of someone desperate, wrenched up from a place inside her that she didn’t know existed. She threw her saber and watched it fly over to him, watched him snatch it as she had done moments before, watched him ignite the saber through the eye of his would-be assailant.

Finally there was silence. Ben stood up, his eyes locked on hers, but this time there was no one else who could distract them. Rey knew that she should hurry to the window, plead and bargain with Ben to let her friends go, but she was captured by his gaze, unable to think about anything but the pull of his eyes.

They moved as one toward each other, meeting the other halfway, as they reached out to each other, their mouths connecting in the most primal way. This was not a slow kiss, not romantic nor comforting. No, this was raw, animalistic, pulling on the passion that they shared, that they both felt, magnified and multiplied beyond belief by the feelings they shared throughout their bond.

Rey gasped as she breathed into the kiss, as she felt Ben’s hands weave through her hair just as hers found purchase in his. The pull should have hurt, should have forced her to pull away, but pulling away was the last thing she wanted in that moment. She only found pleasure through the pain, a sick, twisted sort of pleasure that warped her mind and showed her things that she thought only existed in stories, in fairy tales.

She felt Ben’s hands untangle from her hair and begin a slow descent down her body. Suddenly, Rey could only think about the way his fingers moved as he killed his former master, and realized too late that Ben could see the vision that swept through her mind of his fingers moving inside her that way.

Instead of being repulsed and backing away, Ben let out a guttural moan, his movements becoming more frantic. He began to tear off Rey’s clothing, and Rey, not wanting to be left behind, matched him in her intensity to remove his clothes as well. Quickly naked, Ben slowly lifted Rey and lowered her to the floor, moving down her body with slow licks and kisses.

Ben’s hands found her center, the junction of her thighs, and Rey couldn’t stop the noises that fell from her mouth at the feel of his hands moving slowly through her slit, feeling the wetness that had been building there since he had first killed his former master. Rey could feel Ben’s answering hardness press against her thigh as he dragged down her body. His fingers slowly entered her, one at a time, and Rey felt her body clench as he began to stretch her.

His fingers found the nub and began to roll it with his thumb as he continued to move his fingers inside her. Rey couldn’t do anything but focus on the pleasure that he was bringing to her body, and focused on the feelings he evoked inside her as he brought her to completion.

Rey felt her body clench and tighten as she was thrust over the edge. Ben’s fingers continued to move, holding her in a state of oblivion she had never before felt. As soon as she felt herself coming down from her first orgasm, she felt Ben’s tongue prodding at her clit and was immediately thrust into a second orgasm. She trembled as she let out a scream that she was unable to contain, grabbing Ben’s hair and pulling so hard that she felt she might pull chunks out.

This time, as she came down from her second orgasm, she felt Ben sliding up her body. She gave him a lazy smile and pulled him to her, tasting the evidence of her release on his tongue. It excited her more than she thought it would, and it reignited the flame that hadn’t really died and she knew she needed him inside her immediately. She grasped his length and felt it pulse in her hand.

“Rey… Are you sure?” Ben put his hand over hers, concern evident in his eyes. Rey paused, contemplating not the question, but the character of a man who would stop to ask it. She knew that there was still light in him, and this proved it even more.

“Yes, please, I need you… Ben.” As she spoke, Rey pushed all the feeling that she could over their bond, feelings of love and acceptance, of light. As she felt him push into her, the feelings became more pure as ecstacy joined them at the feeling of finally becoming one.

When Ben was fully buried inside her, she put her heels on his butt and began urging him to move. As he began to thrust, Rey could feel something important begin to happen. Not just an orgasm, although she was racing along to this as well, but something deeper, more important. She held onto Ben’s hands, feeling those same strong fingers that originally evoked these feelings of lust and longing within her, and began to meet his thrusts as they both moved to completion.

“Ben, please don’t stop, it feels so good, you feel so good, please don’t stop, don’t ever stop…” Rey felt herself speak, but had no control over what poured out of her mouth. Ben was surprisingly quiet, only vocalizing grunts and moans, but she could feel the depth of his emotions pour over their bond. He was just as enthralled by this experience as she was. As Rey began to creep closer to her third orgasm, she held off, waiting to fall alongside of Ben. They needed no words to determine how close they were. Ben’s thrusts soon became erratic, and Rey could no longer hold back.

As Rey fell over the edge, she felt Ben thrust all the way inside her and still, and felt his hot release coat her, marking her from the inside just as he had marked her outside. She vaguely heard him speak, but was too far gone to make out the words.

As they came down from their shared high, Ben rolled off of her and pulled her on top of him, his softening length still inside her. They didn’t speak, holding on to the peace for as long as they could.

“Rey, stay with me. Please.” Rey looked into Ben’s eyes and saw the devotion and admiration that she felt for him reflected back at her. She hesitated, and the look in his eyes began to change, and she realized that he could not take the rejection. She felt sure that her rejection added to the long list of others who had already rejected him would push him over the edge and that she would lose him forever.

With this conclusion fixed in her head, it was so easy for her to say Yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Find me on Tumblr @MegWebs94 for more Reylo goodies... Feel free to drop me prompts as well!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/megwebs94


End file.
